Controlling Fate
by DeathChibiNeko16
Summary: This is a story that came to me while I was looking into the depths of my soul and mind and I really hope you guys like it. It is a modern day version of the ever popular anime Naruto and in this story your typical characters will not be the star of the show for my love and obsession goes to the back up actors. Full summary inside,so sit back,partake in some pie, and enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 1

Controlling Fate

Chapter one

Summary: In this modern day version of the anime series Naruto, the story follows a set of twins by the name of Kasumi and Kei Yukimura, who lived in a small village that was always covered in snow. They were almost identical in appearance. Kasumi had short snow white hair that stopped past her ears and had icy blue eyes and skin seemed to have been kissed by the sun. Her sister Kei had snow white hair that fell to her the top of her butt and her eyes shined like the brightest ocean and she had skin that seemed to have not been touched by the sun. They were born on the night of a crimson moon,or blood moon, and many people suspect that to be the cause for their appearance. This village is cut off from the outside world and located deep in a forest. The people of this village worship dogs and believe the wolves to be on the levels as Gods. This village also has a secret. This wasn't a ordinary village. This was a village of werewolves. And those born on the crimson moon are destined to be vessels of wolf Gods and Goddess. For the God or Goddess that takes possession of the vessel will take complete control and the vessel's spirit seems to disappear. But the twins want to change their fate. So they run away from the village and try to make sure the ritual never happens. The ritual has to be done on their 18th birthday,which is 4 months away, when the moon is full. So they run to a place where it would be hard for them to be found. The Big Apple. There they meet a few colorful characters, even other werewolves and even a few fairies. As they fight to take control of their lives, and also handle falling in love, they have to fight to protect the ones they have come to love from a dark force that has laid dormant for so long and now free. And its looking for a host.

* * *

"Come on Kei, we have to get out of here" Kasumi says waiting for her sister to catch up.

"Huff,huff, I'm...coming...just need to catch my breathe" Kei said holding her waist and trying to steady her breathing.

"We can't afford to slow down, we have to be miles away before they find out we're gone" Kasumi said as Kei finally stopped beside her.

"I know I know, but we have been walking since sun down and I know you are as tired as I am right now, your just to stubborn to show it" Kei said after she caught her breathe.

Kasumi frowned and sighed knowing that her twin was right. She was tired, she felt as if her legs would fall out from under her if she took one more step. "Fine, I hear a creek near by, we can rest there for a while and when the sun begins to raise we set off again" Kasumi said. Kei smiled in relief and they walked the little ways to the creek and collapsed heavily onto the ground in exhaustion. They curled up together tightly in the snow, though they didn't need the heat. Being a werewolf had its advantages, like having a high body temperature that kept them warm even when it hit 20 degrees. The girls laid there looking each other in the eyes as they often dims d. Kei smiled at Kasumi and Kasumi smiled back. Then Kasumi leaned in and placed a kiss on Kei's forehead and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the sun began to raise Kasumi opened her eyes and looked at Kei's sleeping face. She had done this so many times, but it still brought a smile to her face watching her sister sleep. Some might think its weird but it felt completely natural. Waking up with the other part of you, knowing that you are complete. Kasumi smiled softly at her sister and started to shake her softly, even though she hated to wake her when she looked so peaceful. "Wake up sis, we have to get going" Kasumi said shaking Kei. Kei slowly opened her eyes,groaning softly,"Ok, i'm up."

Both girls stood up and brushed the snow off and continued walking. "So where are we going anyway,do we even have a destination?"Kei asked. "Not yet, we just need to get somewhere with a lot of people and far away from here" Kasumi said.

"Well if we want to get somewhere far fast we can't keep walking, they'll catch up to us eventually, they defiantly will if they're in their wolf forms" Kei said.

"We could go wolf too, we could cover more ground faster that way" Kasumi said. Kei didn't seem to like that idea. "Come on Kei, I know you do like it, but we have no choice"Kasumi said. Kei sighed, knowing her sister was right. If they didn't want to be caught, they had to change into their wolf. In that form, they were faster then anyone else, they could get pretty far in minutes.

"Fine" was all Kei said.

They stood side by side. They started to summon their wolf forward. They groaned loudly and feel to the ground. Their skin began to peel and tear off. Their teeth began to enlarge. Their limbs started to break and readjust. Their nails grew into claws and their spines stretched. Their screams mingled together as the change continued. Soon there stood two wolves whose fur had them blending into the snow. The only thing standing out were their eyes. They bent down and picked up the bags they had been carrying.

'Ready to go?' Kei asked.

'Yep, lets get going' Kasumi said.

At that both wolves took off in a burst of speed. Both wolves hitting 80 miles per hour as they zoomed through the trees. Both wolves zigzagged through the trees, not slowing down. As they were running a noise caught Kasumi's attention. Kasumi stopped, making Kei stop as well.

'What is it Kasumi?' Kei asked.

'I hear a train a short run that way' Kasumi said jabbing her head to the right. Kei nodded in understanding and they both took off in that direction. In just a short run they made it to the train tracks with a train already shooting by. They ran up to the side of the train and ran beside it until Kasumi found a box car with the door open and jumped inside and was soon followed by Kei. They quickly shifted back and took the cloths they packed and changed.

"So what do we do now?" Kei asked.

"We rest up a bit more while we're on the train and then we hop off in on the first stop and just figure out where to go from there" Kasumi said.

"Ok, but we do need some kind of plan, we need to know what kind of place we need to find" Kei said.

"Well it needs to be heavily populated and it definitely has to be _far_ away from here" Kasumi putting emphasis on far and Kei nodded in agreement.

"What do you think the outside world is like Kasumi?" Kei asked a while later.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, but I can't wait to find out!"Kasumi said excitedly which made Kei giggle.

"I remember when you would wake me up in the middle of the night and we would sneak out the house to go to the old library and find books about the outside world and we would be there for hours, until sunset, just reading" Kei said with a smile.

"Yeah I remember" Kasumi said smiling back.

"What interested you the most about the outside world?" Kei asked.

"Well from what I read in the books, I liked the food, the fighting, oh and the games they play, they look so cool" Kasumi said.

"You mean the sports? And of course those things would interest you" Kei said.

"Ok, then what do you like about it?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, I liked the history, how things changed through the years and I really like their advanced technology, oh and their many cultures and of course the different people" Kei said "But I am also sad about all the pain and struggles that went in to changing the world to what it is now."

"Well aren't you just a downer, don't think about all that stuff, we got enough pain and struggles of our own..." Kasumi said and things got quite for a second.

"Just sleep Kei, soon we will be safe" Kasumi said pulling her sister close.

"We will never truly be safe, not until its over" Kei said and snuggled up closer the Kasumi. They were quite for a moment, thinking about their situation, then Kasumi kissed Kei on the forehead and together they fell asleep to the rumble of the train.

~Back at the Village~

The sun was raising, light spilling into a room in a small cottage. The male in the room already awake and now watching his mate still sleeping beside him. He chuckles lightly at a the face his mate makes in her sleep and after a few more seconds pass he decided to wake her.

He leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips and smiles when he feels her respond and kisses back in her sleep. He leans back and strokes her hair out of her face. "Yumi my sweet, it is time to wake up" He says.

"Mmmmm...five more minutes" Yumi mutters in her sleep.

The male chuckles and starts to lightly shake her,"No, we both know that five minutes means two hours to you, now get up dear, we have a lot to do" The male says.

Yumi groans and opens one steel blue eye, looking at her mate tiredly,"But Shiki, why do we have do stuff so early?"Yumi whined.

"You know what they say dear, the early bird gets the worm" Shiki said smiling.

"Well the last time I checked we were wolves not worms" Yumi said. Shiki chuckled at his mate and kissed her on the cheek.

"In any case we still need to get up and get the girls ready for the day" Shiki said.

"...Fine" Yumi said reluctantly.

They both rise from their shared bed and begin the day. They do their morning rituals and once done they dress and go to the kitchen. "Honey, why don't you go wake up the girls and i'll see to breakfast" Shiki said.

Yumi nodded and proceeded to down the hall and to the girls room."Wake up girls, time to wa-" Yumi stopped speaking as she opened the door and looked inside. In the room with only one bed was void of any life. The closet door was opened and so were the drawers of the dresser and there were cloths missing. Yumi just stood there stunned.

"Honey, what's wrong?"Shiki asked walking up behind his mate. When she didn't answer he looked into the room and was shocked to see it empty. The shock didn't last long as his fist balled up and he growled in anger. The growl shook Yumi from her shock induced haze and she looked at her mate in fear. "Please honey, calm down, they might of gone exploring like always, there is no reason to be so upset" Yumi said trying frantically to calm her mate. "I don't care what they could be doing, they are to be in their room until we retrieve them and they must not do anything that could make them imperfect vessels, that is the responsibility of the chosen" Shiki said " I will not have them wrong the wolf Gods with their insolence,they shall be punished upon being found." After saying that, Shiki turned and walked away, his mate following behind him.

They began searching for them. They checked the usual places, but they were not there. They looked around the village for hours and as the seconds ticked by Shiki's anger grew. "I swear when I find those two they will be put in the closet" Shiki said. That sent a chill down Yumi's spine,"Oh please Shiki don't, please, can't you give them another punishment."

"They are getting on my last nerve, and so are you, I will not tolerate their actions and if you keep irritating me I will do the same to you" Shiki said coldly.

That shut Yumi up and she just followed behind her mate silently.

"Oh! Hey Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura" Kin said as he walked by.

Kin had earth brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders and had eyes like liquid gold and one of the few people who hang out with the chosen twins.

"Kin! Have you seen the twins?" Shiki asked.

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't, usually I see them about now" Kin said," But I could asked Meguru if he's seen them."

Meguru is another of the people who hang out with the twins. And if fate would have it he was walking towards them and he looked nervous.

"Hey Megs, what's wrong?" Kin asked when Meguru got to them.

"Its just, I show something weird last night on one of my late night walks" Meguru said.

"What?" Kin asked.

Meguru looked at Kin then at the twins parents who were all looking at him waiting for him to speak. "I think I saw the twins leaving the village last night" Meguru said.

"WHAT! If you saw them leave why didn't you try to stop them or tell someone?" Shiki growled angrily.

"I didn't think it was them, I mean, why would they leave the village? They know they are the vessels of the goddess, they have no reason to leave" Meguru said.

"Whether there is a reason or not, they are still gone and it seems they have been gone since last night, and if they were planning on coming back they would have been here by now, so we can only assume that they don't plan on coming back at all" Kin said and sighed.

Hearing this Shiki's anger could no longer be contained, all the anger he had been holding was released in a anger filled howl.

And even so far away and getting farther the twins, in their sleep, both felt a powerful chill shoot down their spin and they both curled closer together unconsciously for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Controlling Fate

Chapter Two

The sun was high in the sky when the train pulled to its last stop. The sound of the horn signaling the stop, arousing the train's two stowaways from their sleep. "Oh my gosh, where are we?" Kei asked, voice rough from sleep, rubbing her eyes. Kasumi got up and walked to the car door, which was still open, and peeked out.

"Last stop, Manhattan." The train conductor yelled.

"It seems we are some place called Manhattan" Kasumi said and looked back at Kei.

"Oh! I remember reading something about Manhattan, it is located in the state of New York, one of the most populated places in America" Kei said.

Kasumi grinned. "What?" Kei asked. "This place is perfect, it's heavily populated like we wanted" Kasumi said.

"Does that mean we are staying in Manhattan?" Kei asked.

"No, we have been on this train for too long, our scent is everywhere, if they have sent out a search party, which I assume they already have, we have to cover our tracks and cover our scent, so we can't stay here, we have to get farther away on foot and then figure out our next course of action" Kasumi said looking to see if the coast is clear. After Kasumi confirmed that everything was alright they hopped off the train and around it. There were a few people getting off, some workers, and other stowaways sneaking away. They started walking towards the station grasping each other's hand tightly. "Kasumi, what exactly are we gonna do?" Kei said.

"Well first we need to find out exactly where we are and then make a course of action" Kasumi said as they walked into the building. There were a few people inside, but they were immediately focused on the big map on the wall. They walked up towards it and looked it over.

"….yeah….uh huh…of course…..well, I have no idea what I'm looking at" Kasumi said frustrated.

Kei felt a sweat drop. "It the map of the train routes, but we don't need this, we need a look at the state we are in" Kei said.

"Ok so we need a different map" Kasumi said and looked at a lady behind a counter.

"Yeah, but we can't just walk up and ask them for a map, what if they ask what it's for, or if we hitched a ride on the train, we could get in trouble" Kei said frantically.

"You worry too much and I plan on just asking for it" Kasumi said already walking toward the counter. The lady looked up when she heard Kasumi approach and smiled lightly. "Yes, may I help you?" The lady asked looking at Kasumi and had to control herself from looking shocked. It wasn't every day you saw someone with an appreance like that.

"Yes, I need a map of this state, me and my sister just got here and we have no idea where to go" Kasumi said.

"Oh ok" The lady said and looked at something under the counter and pulled out a folded map, "Here you go" She said handing her the map.

"Thanks" Kasumi said taking the map and walking back to her sister who was staring at the map.

"See, easy as cake" Kasumi said holding up the map smiling.

"Pie" Kei said.

"What?" Kasumi asked confused.

"The saying is easy as pie, I read that in one of the many different fiction books in the old library" Kei said.

"Oh, well I like cake better so that's how I'm going to say it" Kasumi said stubbornly.

Kei just shook her head with a smile at her sister. "Whatever, just let me see the map" Kei said holding out her hand.

Kasumi handed her the map and she opened it up and took a look at it. She looked at it for a few moments then closed it back. "Ok, so I think our best bet is the heart of this state" Kei said.

"And that would be?" Kasumi asked.

"New York city" Kei said.

TRAVEL MONTAGE

After leaving the train station, kei and kasumi began traveling towards their destination. After hours of walking they had entered the city and were now wondering around, completely oblivious to the looks that people were giving them.  
"Ok, I have a question" Kei said.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Where are we supposed to stay? We have nowhere to go and we don't know anyone here" Kei said.

"Oh…you're right…. I don't suppose they have any woods nearby?" Kasumi asked.

" Well they do have woods, but they are smaller than what we are used to and I don't think hikers will be very happy to see two big white wolves roaming around" Kei said," What we need is- Wah!" Kei shrieked as someone rammed into her and had her losing her balance and landing on her butt.

"Ow" Kei said.

Kasumi dropped down to give her sister a hand and looked up at the person who bumped her sister, who had stopped to look back at them in annoyance. It was a guy with messy brown hair and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. Strangely he also had a strange tattoo of a red fang on both his cheeks, which looked kind of familiar to them. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt and torn jeans.

"Hey watch were you're going" The guy said.

Kasumi growled at the guy, now standing along with her sister and took a step toward him. "What the hell are you talking about, you were the one who bulldozed her over, you need to apologize" Kasumi said angrily.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you two so just go on your way and I'll go on mine, I have somewhere to be" The guy said turning away about to leave.

"Oh no you don't" Kasumi said lunging forward and grabbing the guys' wrist yanking him back.

"What is your problem?" The guy yelled.

"My problem is you, you knock my sister over and then just walk off like you didn't do anything" Kasumi yelled back.

"Like I said, I don't have time so bug off" The guy said.

"Not until you apologize to her" Kasumi says.

The guys eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to her face, noses inches away from each other. "Make me" He growled lowly. Kasumi growled back and was about to lay some smack down on him when she heard her sister say something.

"Kasumi wait, don't fight him" Kei said.

"Why not, he's asking for it" Kasumi says not taking her eyes off of him.

"Don't you see his face, the marks" Kei said.

"Yeah, so what" Kasumi said still not looking away.

"Those are the marks of the Inuzuka clan" Kei said.

"What?" Kasumi asked now turning her eyes from the guy.

"The Inuzuka clan, you know, the biggest werewolf clan in existence" Kei said almost in awe.

"….Oh yeah, them" Kasumi said looking back at the guy, "But that doesn't excuse him knocking you down and not saying sorry."

"It's fine Kasumi, I'm ok" Kei said looking up at the guy who was now looking at them both with a calculating look.

"So I take it both of you are part of a clan?" The guy asked.

"Well duh" Kasumi said folding her arms and walking to her sisters' side.

The guy glared at kasumi, "What clan are you from?", he asked

"The Yukimura clan" Kei said.

"You mean that clan in those snowy mountains?" The guy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Kei said.

"Well you girls sure are far from home, why are you two all the way out here?" The guy said.

"That's none of your business, you are a stranger we can't just tell our life story or anything, for all we know you could be crazy" Kasumi said.

"And so could you, but I'm not afraid, even if you were crazy I could take you both" The guy said.

"Yeah right, don't underestimate us because we're girls, we could easily take you down" Kasumi said.

Both butted heads growling at each other, sparks flying.

"Can you two please stop fighting" Kei shouted, stopping them from continuing their little standoff.

The both stopped and looked at her. "You guys don't need to fight like that, now let's introduce ourselves, my name is Kei and that is my twin sister Kasumi" Kei said gesturing toward Kasumi.

"My name is Kiba" The guy said.

"Hello Kiba, nice to meet you" Kei said.

"No really" Kasumi mumbled under her breath which Kei heard and elbowed her in the stomach.

"So you guys won't tell me why you're here, then can I at least know where you're staying, my m- the clan leaders' mate would love to meet you both" Kiba said.

"Um, that's complicated" Kei said rubbing her arm.

"Why?" Kiba said.

"We're homeless at the moment" Kasumi said plainly.

"Oh! Then why don't you guys come and stay with the clan, I'm sure we can find a place for you guys to stay" Kiba said.

"Really, that would be great" Kei said smiling while Kasumi just scowled.

"Yeah" Kiba said and glanced at Kasumi and smirked evilly, "But on one condition."

"What is it?" Kei asked.

"_She_ has to apologize to me for being so mean to me and say that she could never beat me in a fight" Kiba said pointing at Kasumi.

Kei almost flinched at that. If Kei knew her sister,(and she did), then Kasumi was most likely not going to say those things easily. Kei sighed sadly at the thought of her sister beating up, maybe, their only chance to sleep under a roof tonight. Sensing her sisters' feelings Kasumi took a deep breath, pushing her pride aside, and looked Kiba in the eyes. "I am sorry for being mean and there is no way I could beat you in a fight."

Kiba and Kei stood there stunned.

"Wow…I didn't think you would actually say that" Kiba said in shock.

"I have to look out for my sister and I want her to be able to sleep peacefully tonight, I do what I have to too make sure my sister is ok" Kasumi said.

Kiba got an odd look on his face at what Kasumi said, but quickly composed himself. "Ok then follow me" He said and started walking away followed by the twins.

TRAVEL MONTAGE

After they got off of the last stop on the bus, the three of them walked down a lightly populated street lined with apartment buildings. "The clan lives here?" Kei asked looking at all the buildings. "Yeah, we live close to each other so it's easier to keep in contact" Kiba said stopping in front of an apartment building with the number 5 on it.

"This is where the clan leader lives" Kiba said with a hint of a growl in his voice and anger briefly flashed in his eyes. The twins didn't miss that and looked at each other confused. Why would a member of a clan be angry at their leader? It is unheard of. Then Kiba knocked on the door drawing their eyes toward the door. After a few seconds the door opens to reveal a man. A pretty scary looking one at that. He looked behind Kiba at the twins.

"Who are you and what business do you have?" The Leader asked.

"I am Kei and this is my twin sister Kasumi, we are from the Yukimura clan" Kei said politely.

"What business do you have here?" The leader asked staring at them.

"Um….we are…." Kasumi started then glanced at her sister for help.

"We are on vacation from our clan" Kei said, which made the Leaders' eyes widen.

"Vacations" from ones clan mostly means that the clan is allowing the maturing pack members to travel outside their home land to find a mate from another clan. Not all clans agree with that, but they don't forbid those from other clans from finding a mate among one of them. Other clans believe that it strengths the bond between clans and keeps the werewolf species together.

The clan leader raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, then I welcome you to stay with my clan until one or both of you find mates or until you are ready to leave."

"Thank you sir, we are grateful" Kei said and bowed respectively.

Kasumi bowed as well and looked at Kiba when they straightened. He was standing off to the side not looking at any of them; Kasumi could see that his body was stiff. What could make a pack member react that way around the leader?

"My name is Masamune, I will let you chose were you will stay, but I have a few suggestions" The clan leader, Masamune, said. (Someone had high hopes)

"We'll stay with Kiba" Kasumi said before Kei or Masamune could speak.

Kei looked at her sister with surprise and confusion. Kasumi looked at Masamune and saw a look of anger that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Kasumi looked at him suspiciously for a second then turned to Kiba who was looking at her with a calculated look. He was analyzing her and she was doing to same to him. Something was going on between Kiba and Masamune, and Kasumi was determined to find out what.

"I don't really recommend that, Kiba isn't really someone you would enjoy to be around" Masamune said clenching his teeth.

"I would like if you didn't assume what I would enjoy, I would like to find that out for myself" Kasumi said looking Masamune in the eyes.

Kei started getting nervous. Kasumi did things like that a lot and it got her into a lot of trouble. She would challenge the adults' authority, or question it. She didn't care about what adults told her, she would do things her own way. Like when they were small and their parents told them that they shouldn't climb trees after one of the other kids broke their arm falling out of one, and Kasumi thought that just because one kids hurt themselves doesn't mean she would and should be allowed to climb trees if she wanted to. So she climbed the biggest tree she could find closet to their house and went to the very top. Their parents stood at the bottom of the tree shouting for her to come down. Kasumi didn't move for a while, then she leaned back off the branch she was sitting on and let gravity do its stuff. Their parents screamed in horror, but Kei stood beside them completely calm. She knew something they didn't. Half way down the tree Kasumi did a flip and caught hold of a branch. I t bent slightly from her weight, but it didn't break. She then climbed quickly and skillfully down the rest of the tree. After she got to the low enough to the ground she jumped to the ground. Their parents were furious with her and they asked Kei why she hadn't done anything to stop her. The only reason Kei didn't react like their parents was because she had seen Kasumi do things like that many times before and sometimes she even participated in Kasumi's stunts. They were both punished that day, Kasumi for disobeying them and Kei for not stopping her.

Kasumi was head strong and did things her own way. By disobeying their parents Kasumi was showing that she was capable of doing things like that without being hurt and that even if she did get hurt, she could and would risk it, because her body was hers. Both of them knew that only super protective of them because they were to be the vessels. Something they didn't want to happen. Kei like having control over her own mind and body and Kasumi just didn't want to be controlled. Kasumi wouldn't be told what to do and did most things based off her gut.

Kasumi didn't break eye contact with Masamune and that seemed to make him nervous. No one had ever had the nerve to look him in the eye, and not for very long. Masamune eventually broke eye contact and cleared him throat.

"Fine, it's your choice" Masamune said, "If you need anything else you can go to my mate".

After saying that he gave them one last look over and closed the door. Kasumi turned to face Kiba and her sister and was met with astonished looks mainly from Kiba.

"What?" Kasumi asked.

"No one has ever started him down like that, usually he takes it as a challenge and would have tried to fight you, even if you are a little girl" Kiba said.

"I'm not little" Kasumi growled. 5'2 is a perfectly fine and average height for a female.

"Um, anyway, where do you live?" Kei asked.

"Follow me" Kiba said and walked away.

They followed him three blocks down to dingy looking apartment building. They walked inside and walked past the door man who waved to them politely. They walked past the elevator which had an out of order sign and went to the stairs.

"What floor are you on?" Kasumi asked.

"Tenth" Kiba said.

Kei sighed and braced herself for the climb up ten flights of stairs. She wasn't out of shape, but she wasn't fit like Kasumi. She preferred to strengthen her mind, not her body. Half way up her legs started to hurt. Kasumi stopped and waited for her to catch up, like always.

"Come on sis, we're almost there" Kasumi said and offered Kei her hand, which she took. Kasumi held her hand until they reached the tenth floor. Kiba walked down the hallway to a door with the numbers 103 on it. He took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Ok, before I open the door there are some rules" Kiba said turning to them.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "What kind of rules?" Kei asked politely.

"1. Don't complain about the mess, 2. I don't cook, 3. Don't leave your shit everywhere, 4. The remote belongs to me, and 5. When I have people over you are to either get out or stay in your room" Kiba said counting out on his fingers.

"That's not fair, how come we can't complain about your mess, but we can't make one?" Kasumi asked angrily.

"Because my mess is organized mess, and I don't clean up after people" Kiba said.

"And how come we can't be around when you have people over?" Kasumi asked.

"Because I don't need you guys bugging us when we are trying to hang out" Kiba said.

"Whatever, you gonna open the door or what?" Kasumi asked annoyed.

Kiba said nothing and opened the door. They walked inside and noticed that there was a bit of clutter. But it looked like Kiba said, organized mess. There was a pile of dirty clothes in a corner and a few dishes in the sink. Not that messy, but that was just one area. The layout of the apartment was when you walk in you walk into a hallway and a couple steps ahead was the kitchen. A little further down to the right was the living room that held old looking furniture. Game cases were stacked by a glass table in the middle of the room. To the left and right were two other doors that probably led to the bedrooms.

"The one on the right is yours and there is a bathroom attached to your room, now I'm going to sleep and I suggest you two do the same" Kiba said.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"Because tomorrow, you girls are going to school" Kiba said.


End file.
